


Bottleneck

by taggianto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boredom, Crescendo, Driving, M/M, Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get stuck in traffic and Jim discovers a way to alleviate their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottleneck

“Don’t blame me. You were the one who insisted we take the M25. Past Heathrow. At rush hour.” Sebastian looked over the top of his sunglasses at the sulking figure seated next to him. “The day before a holiday,” he added.

Jim just shot him a look before crossing his arms and staring out the tinted window of the Jag. Traffic was at a complete stand-still, and had been for the better part of the last half hour.

Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, craning his neck to try and see past the endless line of cars stretched along the motorway. It was no use. They were stuck. He sighed, pulled the e-brake (for the third time so far) and slumped back in his seat. “And now we sit. Again.”

“Bastian, I’m bored,” Jim whined (for the thirteenth time so far).

“I’m bored of you complaining that you’re bored,” Sebastian drawled.

“Well I’m bored of you being bored of me complaining that I’m  _fucking bored now fix it._ ” Jim glared at him.

Sebastian threw up his hands. “I don’t know what you want me to do, babe! We’re stuck on the motorway, miles from the next exit, and it doesn’t look like we’re going to be moving anytime soon. It’s just you and me and the Jag and what the  _hell_  is that look for?”

Jim had suddenly straightened up and a devilish grin had spread across his face. “It’s just you and me and the Jag,” he repeated, a note of seduction in his voice, shifting in his seat to get closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no… no no no, we are not doing what I think you’re suggesting we do. Traffic is  _stopped_ , Jim. The windows may be tinted but the windshield isn’t and –” his voice cut off in a highly undignified squeak as Jim’s hand grazed his thigh.

“Like you said,  _dear_ ,” Jim purred in his ear and fuck if that voice didn’t go straight to Sebastian’s cock. “The windows are tinted. The only way someone can see in is if they look back through the windshield and for what I have in mind…” he stroked a hand down Sebastian’s chest and stopped just at the waistband of his khakis. “…they wouldn’t be able to see me at all.” He bit at Sebastian’s jaw line.

“Jim, I really don’t think we should  _oh Jesus, fucking Christ._ ” He swore out on a breath as Jim palmed Sebastian’s rapidly growing erection through his trousers.

“Come on, Tiger…” Jim ran a hand along Sebastian’s waistband, but didn’t go any further. He wouldn’t until Sebastian had given in. And he knew Sebastian would give in, he just needed to hear it for himself. “Let me do this. I’m bored, you’re bored… You know how I can make you feel. You know what I’m capable of.” He sucked on Sebastian’s earlobe to emphasize this point.

Sebastian whimpered. Well, fuck it, he was half-hard already and it was so fucking boring just sitting in traffic… he had to admit, the fact that it was highly likely they’d be seen added to the thrill. He nodded.

“Eyes on the road, love,” Jim said as he made quick work of the zipper on Sebastian’s trousers. He slipped his hand inside and caressed Sebastian’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. It wasn’t long before Sebastian was fully hard and straining at the material. Jim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he freed Sebastian's cock and stroked it a few times, thumbing the head. Then he was sinking down, shifting his seat back so he could kneel on the floor of the Jag and lean over the center console.

Sebastian let out a string of colorful curses as he watched Jim. He quickly darted his eyes to check if anyone had seen what they were about to be up to, but from what he could tell, no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and let his other trail down to Jim’s shoulder.

Jim didn’t waste much time. He licked along Sebastian’s length from the base to the tip before taking him in his mouth and sucking with abandon. Sebastian’s hand instinctively went to Jim’s hair and he clutched at his lover’s head.

“Oohhh fuck… Jesus, Jim I’m not going to last like that…” Sebastian said, breath starting to get a bit heavy. He looked down to watch Jim working him, lips wet and eyes half-closed. Jim moaned around his cock and that just sent a shiver through Sebastian’s entire body.

Jim didn’t do this often, so each time he did Sebastian reveled in the sensation of his lover’s mouth around him, working him. Sebastian let out a moan himself as Jim brought his hand around to work the base of his cock in time with the motions of his mouth.

Sebastian was just getting into the rhythm of the moment when the brake lights came off of the car in front of them and it started inching forward. “Shit, babe… we’re moving… I gotta… gotta drive…”

Jim pulled off of Sebastian with a slight pop and looked up at him with eyes dark with lust. “Then drive,” he said, releasing the e-brake before returning to his previous engagement.

“Oh damnit fucking  _hell,_ ” Sebastian said as he struggled to find the clutch. The car lurched forward slightly before he got it under control. The sounds of the car’s engine purring beneath the hood as he hit the gas combined with the sensation of Jim mouth once again on his cock sent the intensity through the roof and Sebastian _really_  wasn’t going to last much longer. “Shit, babe… I’m close…”

Jim increased the pressure with his tongue and slipped a hand into Sebastian’s pants to massage his balls. Sebastian felt his vision narrowing and had to concentrate very hard on keeping his foot from spasming on the gas and sending them into the boot of the car in front. He glanced down and met Jim’s eyes, pupils blown wide and that was all it took. He struggled to keep his eyes open and on the road as he came with Jim’s name on his breath.

Jim swallowed him down and tucked Sebastian back into his trousers. Then he was up and kissing along Sebastian’s neck, murmuring something against his ear but Sebastian’s brain was offline for the moment. He turned to capture Jim’s mouth in a quick kiss, doing his best to keep one eye on the road.

Traffic was actually moving along now that they’d passed the airport and Sebastian broke the kiss to concentrate on the drive. “That… was ridiculous,” he said, grinning like an idiot. “And fucking sexy as hell.”

“Well, we’ll just have to keep that in mind the next time we’re both crippled by boredom,” Jim said as he slipped back into his seat and adjusted the position. “You know, we really should try that on the Nürburgring next time we’re in Germany.” Jim pulled out his mobile and made a note.

“Yes, yes I think we definitely will,” Sebastian said as he hit the gas and sped off down the motorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to [hannah_baker](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_baker) who is so amazing she's taken to beta-ing my DRABBLES now. ,# ,# ,#
> 
> OId anonymous one-word prompt that ran away from me.


End file.
